Not as it Always Seems
by WhisperOfTheRose
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino Vargas have always had a normal live living with their grandfather, trying to forget their horrid past. Until, a shady figure from his past comes along. Suddenly, their lives are swept up into a wirlwind of chaos, all surrounding a sexy German and Spaniard. GerIta and Spamano, rated M for gore and Snapped characters, (Not 2p)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the super long break! Ill tell you why down below. Anyway, this is the preview for my new story, NAIAS!**

* * *

A figure stands in a dark room, looking into a mirror. The room was sparsely furnished, only having an old Victorian couch and a matching chair. A Persian rug lay on the floor, and darkened pictures depicting different parts in the bible. The only things set apart in the room, was the baby grand piano in the corner, layered in dust, showing that the piano had not been used in a while. The other thing was the mirror. It took up most of the back wall, and didn't reflect anything. It was more like a computer, or window. The person looking into it had a cloak on, black satin hood pulled over their face. The person was wearing a Victorian dress, made with a black lacy material, and white laces woven into different parts of the dress. Long black hair cascaded down their shoulders, ending at about mid-thigh. Suddenly, they spoke.

"Mirror, Mirror, wake up." There was no way to explain the way their voice was. It sounded like one voice, but at the same time, it sounded like many voices harmonizing, from ancient voices to those of a three year old. "Mirror, Mirror, wake up. Mirror, Mirror, is it time? Mirror, Mirror, we want our revenge."

Suddenly, the mirror lit up, and a man's face comes up. The face looked like a young man's, with a bright grin, though it seemed… off. The worst part was the man had no eyes. Where his eyes should be, there was only empty sockets. "Hello, my children. It is almost time, do not fret."

The thing in the room claps. "Oh, great! Father, may we start piano again? We are bored so much of the time, and the piano just sits there, unused and sad."

Father laughs, a sort of demonic sounding laugh. "Why, but of course! Why don't you play daddy's favourite song?"

The figure nods, and runs over to the piano, gently brushing off the dust. "Here you go, daddy!" The person starts playing, a creepy tune coming out. The man smirks.

"You still remember! Or, I am so proud of you guys." Father smirks. "Romulus Vargas, eat your heart out." Suddenly, the figure stand up, hood falling back.

The face morphs into the face of a young man's. "Father! Do not bring up that _scums_ name! Romulus is long dead, at least to us. He left with that human, and now is living cozily with his grandsons. We will _crush them."_

Father laughs, and nods. "But of course! Now, why don't you finish the song?"

* * *

**So yeah. Why it took so long:**

**1) School, plain and simple**

**2) Sickness/infections.**

**3) TESTS!**

**4) My birthday! I am officially fourteen. **

**5) My class went on a trip to Washington DC on the 23-25. We got up at 2 am and got home at midnight.**

**Yeah... But, my group has gotten rid of our France(That bitch), and has gotten a Norway (our old Finny), a new Finland, a Denmark, and a China. Plus a few more, but thats really it.**

**Also, Romano has a stalker we call Dick Titty. Don't ask.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi~! This is another chapter of NAIAS, enjoy! This was fun writing.**

**Warning: Snapped!Germany, Snapped!Japan, Snapped!Spain.**

* * *

Feliciano Vargas, a sixteen year old boy with auburn hair and hazel eyes, was sitting on his bed, searching the web. His older brother, Lovino, was currently in his room, talking to his friends. Feliciano sighs, wishing his quiet Japanese friend was able to be there, but brightens quickly. If he really wanted to, he could just talk to his fratello and his friends, right? Feliciano gets up, but a random chat box comes up, no site name, just a person with the username of Demonkeeper666, who just said a simple hello.

Intrigued, the naïve Brunette sits back down, and answers, putting his user as Pasta19, and replied back.

To: Keeper666  
From: Pasta19

Ciao~!

Feliciano hums, and clicks out of the box. As he is about to leave, the chat box comes up again. This time, the message confused, and even frightened him.

From: Keeper666  
To: Pasta19

Are you alone?

Unsure, Feliciano types back.

To: Keeper666  
From: Pasta19

Sì… Why?

From: Keeper666  
To: Pasta19

Good.

Feliciano stands up, and runs out of his room. "Fratellooooooo!" He cries, running into his elder brother's room. The older Italian looks up, annoyed. He looks strikingly similar to Feliciano, but with hair a shade darker, and more of an amber tint to his eyes. His two friends Matthew, a small blonde Canadian with bluish violet eyes, and Ivan, a burly Russian with pale blonde hair and strange purple eyes, look up, bemused.

"What do you want, fratellino idiota?" Feliciano throws himself at Lovino.

"I-I was online, a-and this str-strange man mess-messages me, the-then says r-really weird th-things! Essa stato spaventoso!" Lovino sighs, and gets up, Matthew and Ivan trailing behind him, to see what this 'strange man' had said. They soon get to Feliciano's room, and Lovino picks up the computer.

"So, where is this supposed conversation?"

Feliciano picks up his laptop, only to see the chat box gone. "Wh-what?" He checks the start icon, then his history, still not coming up with the missing conversation. "I-it was here a moment ago! Where is it?!"

Lovino growls. "You brought me in here for nothing? Ugh! I cannot believe you Feliciano! It was cute when you were two, and thought the faeries got into your room, but this is ridiculous! You are fifteen years old; wake up from this little fantasy you live in!" Lovino growls again, and storms out of the room. Feliciano falls to the floor, shaking. Matthew and Ivan share a concerned look, and go after Lovino.

Lovino had gone back to his room, and was glaring at a picture of their parents on the nightstand. "It's all your fault!" he throws a shoe at the picture, making the small picture of a happier, more peaceful time fall to the floor, the glass shattering.

The small blonde walks forward, and lays a hand on the elder Italian's shoulder. "Lovino? Are you okay?" The brunette whips around, glaring at him.

"No! I am not! My stupid father decided to cheat on my mother, and my mother decided to do the same! They hated each other! Yes they decided to ruin another life, and ended up with two, so they instead ruined both lives! I barely saw my fratellino for the first ten years of my life! The only reason we are together now, is because our parents were killed! Feliciano was alone! He made imaginary friends, a tall blonde boy named Ludwig, and a small boy named Kiku! Matthew, you and Alfred have had each other's backs since birth! Ivan, your sisters care about you! All I have is a messed up little brother, who is only messed up because of _them!" _He glares at the picture. Suddenly, he gasps, holding his cheek, Matthew's hand still up from when he slapped him. Matthew glared.

"You think you are the only one with a hard life? My parents were junkies! They didn't care about us! We were a mistake! The only reason my brother and I are alive today, is because my neighbours thankfully heard us yelling!" Matthew turns around, and runs out. Ivan looks at Lovino.

"I will not tell you about my childhood, but let me just say, I would have killed to have that kind of life." Ivan walks out as well, and Lovino glares after them, and then slams the door.

He turns on his computer, and checks his email. Suddenly, a small chat box comes up.

From: Fighter666

Hello, Lovino.

Lovino's blood runs cold. His mouth becomes dry, and he shakily types out a response, putting his name as Anon.

To: Fighter666

From: Anon

Who are you, and how the fuck do you know my name, bastard?

Lovino closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. It is probably just a kid from his class, asking about the homework. Right?

From: Fighter666

To: Anon

That doesn't matter right now. Why did you make your own brother cry? He did nothing wrong. He only told you the truth.

Okay, maybe not. Lovino runs to the door, pressing his ear to it. It is deathly quiet, not even the soft hum of the furnace could be heard. Running back to his computer, he types back a quick response.

To: Fighter666

From: Anon

What the fuck did you do to mio fratello?!

Not waiting for an answer, Lovino runs out of the room. As soon as he steps into the hall, a small ache forms in his skull. He starts running down towards Feliciano's room, but it only seems to make the hallway stretch. Suddenly, giant waves of pain rush over him, making him fall to his knees. Strange voices bounce around his head, so many twirling into a cruel song, the sickly sweet melody continuing to play louder and louder, sounding like a group of people. No, many groups of people. All saying one thing, 'Why must you leave?' Suddenly, everything goes deathly quiet, much worse than before. It seems to suck any noise out of the room, and Lovino groans, holding his head. A soft light is seen out of the corner of his eye, and he looks up.

Standing there is a brunette man with soft curls framing his face. His tanned skin speaks of many days under the sun, and his happy emerald green eyes just beckon to the young teen. A cloud of calm seems to surround the man, as he walks closer to Lovino, but then, he suddenly stops so Lovino is just out of the calming aura. He smiles, and begins to speak.

"Hello, Lovino." Even his voice is soothing, like a mothers. "Come, I'll make the hurt go away." The smooth as chocolate voice almost seems to seduce him, but Romano is deadest on getting his brother.

"W-where is my fratellino?" He asks, standing up. As soon as he says that, the brunette angel's eyes widen, and he almost seems to plead with him.

"We do not need to speak about him; he is in a better place." The small Italian glares at him.

"Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

As soon as he says that, it's almost like a veil is lifted. The man is still there, but he is different. Instead of the soft white background, the walls begin to turn black, a red liquid starting to drip down it. The white clothes the man wears become splattered with the liquid from the walls, staining it a blood red. A pile of bodies and cones form under him, and the calming aura is shattered, being replaced with an aura of chaos and destruction. The man's eyes get a crazy glint in them, and a deep, dark chuckle escaped his lips, which were turning a deep red, and the calm, sweetness of his voice changed. He wasn't an angel, he was a demon. He opened his eyes, and two streaks of blood ran down his cheeks, a cruel smile replacing his sweet one.

"I warned you…"

A scream echoes through the house.

~Feli~

Feliciano was just sitting on the floor, in shock. Suddenly, everything stilled, and the young Italian stands up, and looks around. "Ve~ W-who's there?" A dark chuckle comes from the corner, where dark shadows were gathering. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood there, a black hair Japanese man standing by his side.

"Hallo Feliciano."

The brunette looks away. "N-no! Fratello told me you are not real! I-I believe him, he wouldn't lie to me!" The Japanese boy next to the blonde German smiles.

"Feliciano-san, do not believe him. We are real." Something seems different about the two, but Feliciano can't place it.

"Why would Fratello lie?" the younger Italian murmurs.

"Because he doesn't love you." There it is. He now knows why they look different. Their eyes seemed colder, almost like ice. He backs up.

"D-Don't say that! Fratello loves me!" He curls up. "You aren't the Kiku and Luddy I remember!" Ludwig's eyes darken, and he grabs Feliciano's arm.

Suddenly, a burst of brightness fills the room, and a moment later, our young Vargas finds himself against the other wall, a man with messy blonde hair facing the two impostors. "You gits! Go back to your bloody 'father'! WE will NOT let you have these boys!" Ludwig smirks.

"Too late, father sent Antonio after the elder one. You sent your lover, the one who could have easily taken us on, to fight Antonio. You are the only one who has ever fought him and actually one." The blonde laughs cruelly, and the smaller one gasps.

"D-dammit!" He grabs Feliciano, and runs into the hallway. There, another blonde, with longer hair, was lying, passed out. A brunette stands over him.

"You are lucky I was good friends with him in the past life, Arthur. If not, Francis would be dead." In his arms, Lovino lay, passed out.

"Fratello!" The younger Italian screams, and the elder one groans. The man holding him laughs cruelly.

"I have him in my clutches now! You cannot wake him!" The man disappears, and the man carrying Feliciano, Arthur, groans.

"Dammit!" Arthur picks up the unconscious blonde, and says something in Latin, and a door opens, the blonde walking into it. The last thing he remembers is the blonde smiling, and whispering something, before wishing him goodnight…

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been on, I have been really depressed as of late. Worst part? I cant do what I normally do to calm my nerves, since my friend's parents are being arseholes. :Sigh:**

**Anyway, this is a list of parings:**

**GerIta,  
Spamano,  
FrUK,  
PruCan,  
RusAme,  
AusSwiss,  
ChuNi,**

**I think that might be it... Anyway, bye! May the pasta faery bring you lots of pasta!**


	3. Note

~~IMPORTANT! MUST READ!~~

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in forever, but the forever will have to go on more. I haven't been feeling well lately, depression and all that.

Plus, I have been very confused lately. I am at the age where I question pretty much everything, and I have been. I have been questioning things A LOT.

But, I'll do something I have wanted to do.

naples19. deviantart

It's my best friend's DeviantArt. I think she needs more love.

YOU'RE WELCOME ROMA! /shot/

I am so sorry, but I'll see you later.


End file.
